


【读书笔记】为什么我们要弄死那个杀人犯（part 2）

by Plz stand firm and hold the handrail (Redsin)



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsin/pseuds/Plz%20stand%20firm%20and%20hold%20the%20handrail





	【读书笔记】为什么我们要弄死那个杀人犯（part 2）

[我是一个好人，一个有社会责任感的人，作为一个有社会责任感的人，就不能每天骂骂咧咧的](https://shimo.im/docs/X688CKwjhxpCxKjC/%20%E3%80%8A%E3%80%90%E8%AF%BB%E4%B9%A6%E7%AC%94%E8%AE%B0%E3%80%91%E4%B8%BA%E4%BB%80%E4%B9%88%E6%88%91%E4%BB%AC%E8%A6%81%E5%BC%84%E6%AD%BB%E9%82%A3%E4%B8%AA%E6%9D%80%E4%BA%BA%E7%8A%AF%EF%BC%88part%202%EF%BC%89%E3%80%8B%EF%BC%8C%E5%8F%AF%E5%A4%8D%E5%88%B6%E9%93%BE%E6%8E%A5%E5%90%8E%E7%94%A8%E7%9F%B3%E5%A2%A8%E6%96%87%E6%A1%A3%20App%20%E6%88%96%E5%B0%8F%E7%A8%8B%E5%BA%8F%E6%89%93%E5%BC%80)


End file.
